


Maturity

by Narsil5



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And a wonderful cheif in training, Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Nuffink has his father's gift with dragons, Nuffink is friends with the white Night Fury, Pranks, Ruff and Tuff are crazy, SO, So are Zephyr and Nuffink, Spoilers, Zephyr is an artist, Zephyr with Dukala, but - Freeform, like loads, post httyd 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Narsil5
Summary: “There’s been a distinct lack of mayhem around here.” Hiccup noted over breakfast. “I’m not used to the quiet.”“Well, you know.” Tuff said, pushing his bowl away and smiling lazily. “We are adults now, and I thought we needed to take a break. Maturity and all that.”





	Maturity

“There’s been a distinct lack of mayhem around here.” Hiccup noted over breakfast. “I’m not used to the quiet.” 

“Well, you know.” Tuff said, pushing his bowl away and smiling lazily. “We are adults now, and I thought   
we needed to take a break. Maturity and all that.” 

“You loser, I was the one to think about it!” objected Ruff, plopping down next to her twin. “But yes,   
maturity is definitely suiting us.” 

“I’m glad,” Hiccup said, grinning “Now I just have to keep Snotlout from setting himself aflame.” He got   
up and left the room. 

The twins looked at each other. 

“I can’t believe he’s falling for it.” they say in unison. 

Several prank-less weeks later, Hiccup and Astrid are required to go to chiefly meeting. 

“If Fishlegs were here, I’d have him do it.” Hiccup was tired, and not looking forward to the boat   
ride. “But he’s visiting Heather on Berserker Island.” 

“Snotlout’s just a no.” Astrid mused. “Valka’s at The Hidden World, and Eret- well, I just don’t think he’s a babysitter.” 

Hiccup brightened. “We could have the twins do it!” 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Astrid half-shouted “The village will be burnt to the ground before we’ve   
even left!” 

“Oh, it’ll be fine. They haven’t pulled any pranks in weeks, and we’ll only be gone a few days! What could go wrong?” 

Outside the window Tuffnut grinned and dashed off to find his sister. 

 

“Hey guys?” Hiccup called, ducking into the twins’ hut. “Hello?” 

“Ah, so you’ve finally come to visit!” answered Ruffnut, swinging down from the rafters. 

“Hail the chief!” Tuffnut bellowed, bursting in from another room. 

Hiccup didn’t give himself time to second-guess his decision. “Would you guys mind watching Zeph and   
Fink for a few days? Just while Astrid and I are gone.” 

The twins smiled sweetly. “Your offspring are in good hands, Hicc-ey.” Tuffnut assured him, shoving   
Hiccup out the door. 

As soon as the chief was out of sight, the twins looked at each other and grinned. 

 

About a week later Hiccup and Astrid returned to find. . .silence. No one rushed to greet them at the   
docks, no one came to let down the ropes and harnesses to help them up the cliff. 

On the other hand, nothing appeared to be smoking, so that was probably a good sign. 

 

Once they finally made it to the village, an eerie silence enveloped the couple. No children playing, no   
banging from the forge, nothing. 

Suddenly a black wall smashed into Hiccup out of no where, knocking him flat on his back. 

“Toothless!?” he yelled in confusion. Sure, the dragons had visited New Berk before, but not without   
Hiccup leading them to and from The Hidden World. 

The dragon gargled happily, then continued his slobbery assault. 

Astrid stood there dumbfounded, but her peaceful shock did not last. 

Two children jumped from and overhanging branch onto their mother, laughing hysterically. 

“Did we get you?” asked Nuffink, calming his laughter to mere giggles. “Did we? Did we?” 

“I think you did.” said Hiccup, pushing himself to his feet. Toothless hauled his stupid human up by the   
back of his cloak to speed the actin up. “Thanks bud.” Hiccup scratched the dragon behind the ear just   
do, causing the dragon to flop over. 

“Stormfly!” cried Astrid, patting her dragon’s nose. “But how-” 

“Uncle Tuff and Aunt Ruff!” butted in Zephyr, grinning in a way that reminded Astrid so much of her   
husband. Both the children had inherited Hiccup’s crazy plan smile, causing Astrid both exasperation and fondness. “They took boats to The Hidden World, and we helped them come here for a visit!” 

“I have to say,” said a new voice, rough from years in the forge. “It was quite the surprise, seein’ ol’   
Grump here again. Wasn’t it boy?” he continued, turning to his dragon and baby-talking him. 

The other villagers wandered into sight, all too busy greeting old friends to give the chiefly couple more   
than a brief ‘Hello’ before going back to talking amongst themselves, leaving the Haddock family alone to chat. 

“Where are the twins now?” asked Hiccup, silently cursing himself for falling for their prank. Maturity   
indeed. 

“Great Hall!” squeaked Nuffink, looking more excited by the minute. “But guess what?!” he gave a shrill   
whistle. 

A white dragon hopped out of the tree, landing gracefully next to Nuffink. It was almost full grown, about three quarters of the size of its parents. 

“Good to see you’re getting along with your dragon cousin.” Hiccup joked, petting Toothless. A long time   
ago, he had explained that Toothless was like his dragon brother. Zephyr had called Toothless ‘Uncle   
Tooth’ ever since, and, wanting to be like his sister, Nuffink followed suit. 

Nuffink looked at his dad seriously. “I am calling him my dragon brother now.” 

Hiccup stared at his son for a moment, then said “Alright buddy, then are you going to give him a   
name?” 

Nuffink looked taken aback. He hadn’t expected to be naming his friend, but. . . 

“Toothful.” he said firmly, as his ‘cousin’ imitated a human smile, but didn’t retract his teeth. “I’m gonna   
call him Toothful.” 

Hiccup stilled for a moment. Then he burst out laughing. 

“What is it?” Astrid asked, looking over from where her daughter had been showing off her new   
drawings. 

“Toothful.” Hiccup choked. “Toothful.” 

Nuffink was giggling again, and Toothful took this as an oppurtunity to tackle him. Nuffink laughed   
Harder. 

Astrid sighed and went back to complementing her daughter. Suddenly she looked taken aback. 

“Honey, this one looks as if you drew from a bird’s-eye view! How’d you manage that?” 

The plan-smile stretched across Zephyr’s features yet again. “Dragon back.” 

At that moment, the black NightLight with the white-edged tail bounded out of the woods, pursued by   
her brother, the last of the three. She turned and gave him a mock roar, then half-flew-half-ran to   
Zephyr’s side, squawking happily and shoving her head under Zephyr’s hand. 

Astrid shook her head. “Well, good to know that both of my children inherited their father’s gift with the animals.” She gave her husband a pointed look, but all Hiccup did was look up, grin, and continue giving   
his son tips on flying. 

“Actually, it was all Fink.” Zephyr corrected her mother. “He calmed them down enough to let us on.” 

After a few minutes of conversation, explanations, and banter, Astrid remembered her previous question. “We should go talk to the twins.” 

“Oh yeah!” Hiccup agreed, standing up and checking to make sure his leg was in the proper setting. He   
had switched back to the one with multiple settings since his reunion with Toothless. 

It was in walk mode, but Hiccup set it to ‘flight’. “Ready bud?” 

Toothless wiggled in excitement, thrilled to have Hiccup back. Astrid swung up onto Stormfly, and the   
kids clambered ungracefully onto their respective dragonlings. 

After a few minutes’ flight, the now airborn families, Fury and Haddock, landed at the Great Hall. Hiccup   
threw the doors open, only to witness the twins sitting on benches, laughing, and chugging mead while   
Barf and Belch chased their tails. 

Hiccup took a deep breath. 

“MATURITY?!”


End file.
